Sueños rotos
by R. Peacecraft de Yuy
Summary: El pasado les ata a sus peores pesadillas ¿puede el amor hacerles ver que existe otro camino lejos del dolor?... HY x RP
1. Introducción

Sueños rotos

Nota: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo los uso para echar a volar mi imaginación, no lucro con esto

Parejas: HY x RP principalmente, después verán quienes más

**Capítulo primero. Introducción**

"_Es tan extraño el camino del amor que para muchas personas resulta confuso, hay quienes se pierden en el camino, e incluso quienes desertan de él, pero también así como hay personas que desisten en continuar o pierden las esperanzas, existen otras que a pesar de las heridas y el dolor continúan en él"_

Relena Peacecraft es como muchas chicas, con anhelos e ilusiones, proveniente de una familia de ilimitados recursos económicos, y aunque es alegre y sencilla, existe en su vida una sombra que le ha seguido durante años y con la que tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida. A la edad de diez años fue testigo de un atroz crimen que le dejó una terrible secuela, pero debido al trauma vivido quedaron lagunas en su memoria, aunado a ese crimen que jamás se resolvió. Ahora es una jovencita próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad y vive una vida aparentemente normal

Heero Yuy por el contrario, es un chico proveniente de una modesta familia, a quien perdió cuando apenas era un niño, pero se crio hasta la edad de 15 años con unos parientes, que es cuando se fue a estudiar al extranjero, y ahora a sus 19 años ha regresado para cumplir una promesa que le ata a una ciudad que tanto detesta

"_Son tan difusos los caminos del amor que pueden incluso entrelazarse de la manera más hermosa y a la vez cruel, pueden estos caminos infligir heridas irreparables en los corazones de quienes se atreven a cruzarse en ellos. Sin embargo es un camino que la mayoría está dispuesto a atravesar, aún a pesar del dolor que esto puede atraer"_

Continuará

Notas de la autora: Este es mi primer trabajo de éste tipo, sean buenos conmigo ¿si? Prometo mejorar si me hacen saber sus sinceras opiniones, todo de la manera más objetiva ¿de acuerdo? Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto

R. Peacecraf de Yuy


	2. El regreso del asesino

**Sueños rotos**

Nota: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, solo los uso para echar a volar mi imaginación, no lucro con esto

Parejas: HY x RP principalmente, después verán quienes más

Diálogos –

- - - - - - - - Cambio de escena

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdos ¥-¥-¥

**Capítulo primero. El regreso del asesino**

_Domingo 27 de enero, año presente_

_4:30 p.m._

El viento que traía consigo la primavera era cálido, los rayos del sol caían sobre la Tierra de forma gentil, casi como una caricia. Las calles estaban tranquilas, podía respirarse un aire puro, fresco. En general era un día hermoso, con cantos de aves. Los pasos ligeros y gráciles de una chica acompasaban el ambiente casi onírico de aquella escena.

A lo lejos, la mirada adusta de alguien le observaba fijamente, mientras una sonrisa retorcida surcaba su rostro. La había seguido durante toda la semana, vigilando sus movimientos, contando los pasos, memorizando cada una de sus actividades. La sonrisa se ensancho, después desapareció, dándole paso a una risa interna

Buenas tardes –saludó una voz gentil. La persona detrás del aparador de una tienda de dulces elevó la mirada al oír el saludo. Sonrió en respuesta, acomodándose los lentes que traía puestos a la altura de la mitad de la nariz y le observó de forma amable

Buenas tardes jovencita –le respondió con amabilidad. Era una mujer mayor de rasgos cansados pero mirada dulce

Me han dicho que aquí venden deliciosos dulces –comentó de forma jocosa, esperando con impaciencia la respuesta que obtendría. La mujer le sonrió

Le han dicho mejor que bien –contestó con diversión, frotando después sus manos sobre el delantal que colgaba de su cintura. La jovencita le sonrió nuevamente. La anciana caminó hacia el interior del local y la chica le siguió. – ¿Quién le ha hablado de mi tienda? –preguntó la anciana mujer

Una amiga de la escuela –respondió de forma natural y no recibe respuesta. Al llegar al interior donde se encontraban la mayoría de los aparadores ambas se detienen y con alegría la chica se acerca un poco más –Hay tanto de donde escoger.

Tómate tu tiempo –comentó con tranquilidad la anciana mujer y dándole la espalda caminó hacia el lado contrario, mientras la chica continuó mirando la gran variedad de dulces y caramelos que tenía a su alcance

A través de la gran ventana un par de ojos fríos y serenos continuaba observando, esperando con ansías el momento en que saliera la jovencita y así cumplir con la misión que se había propuesto

Llevaré estos –dijo la chica al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba la caja registradora, portando en su mano derecha un par de bolsas con dulces, la anciana sujetó primero una y la peso en una pequeña balanza, anotando después el peso. Hizo lo propio con las demás bolsas y sacó una cuenta general. Le indicó a su cliente el total a pagar y después comenzó a guardar las bolsas dentro de una cajita. –Aquí tiene –dijo la chica al darle el importe total del adeudo, la mujer lo tomó y lo introdujo dentro de la caja registradora

Vuelva pronto jovencita –se despidió la mujer y la chica le devolvió una amable sonrisa, después le dio la espalda y salió del local con su caja entre las manos. La calle estaba casi desierta, pasaban algunos automóviles pero no había ningún peatón visible, tan solo ella

La mirada suspicaz no la perdía de vista, doblaba una esquina y le seguía, los ojos fríos siempre fijos en ella. Esperando el momento oportuno para acercarse más y tomarla desprevenida. Durante el transcurso de la semana la había seguido a todos lados, aguardando cerca de su casa para verla salir, la seguía al colegio, la observaba en sus actividades diarias, veía a las personas con quienes se relacionaba, su pareja, sus amigos y amigas, familiares, vecinos

El teléfono celular sonó un par de veces antes de que ella lo contestara. Al tomarlo entre su mano derecha disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos y lo posicionó cerca de su oído. – ¿Diga? –preguntó con tono calmado

¿Otra vez de compras? –preguntó una voz varonil del otro lado, logrando en la chica una sonrisa, se trataba de su novio, a quien no había visto desde el día anterior

La vio contestar el teléfono y sonrió, la chica dobló nuevamente en otra esquina, entrando en una calle aún más angosta que la anterior

Si, yo también te amo –dijo en tono cariñoso. Los pasos lentos y sigilosos atrás de ella lograron ser percibidos pero en cuanto giró su cabeza hacia atrás se encontró con un par de ojos fríos y una mirada de lince, la sonrisa que vio después le aterró sobremanera y antes de poder gritar vio perdida la conciencia mientras el teléfono caía al suelo, escuchándose a través de él una insistente voz masculina que trataba de averiguar que sucedía al otro lado de la línea

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El avión que arribó a las tres de la tarde del día lunes trajo con él a un chico de 19 años, estatura mediana y rasgos varoniles, ojos de color azul que mostraban una mirada fría y calmada. Vestía unos sencillos jeans y una camisa negra de manga corta. Sus pasos lentos y tranquilos ocultaban su presencia, más no así su figura al andar, un chico que transmite cierta atracción, la cual no escapaba a los ojos de algunas chicas del lugar, quienes murmuraban al verle pasar, sin embargo para él no existía nadie a su alrededor

He regresado –pensó sin ánimo, hacía un par de años que había dejado aquella ciudad que le traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero ahora debía estar de regreso para cumplir aquella promesa que le ataba a ese lugar 4 años atrás, el pasado caía sobre él atormentándole cada segundo de su existencia, aún cuando su apariencia tan tranquila lo disimulara por completo

Cuanto has crecido –se escuchó una voz a su espalda, el chico volteó lentamente y vio a la persona delante de él, una mujer no mucho mayor que él, de cabello castaño oscuro con corte a los hombros, ojos azules y un poco más alta que él, vestía una falda ceñida al cuerpo color azul claro, blusa blanca de manga larga y zapatos de tacón blancos. Le sonrió de forma amable, él solo la miró unos momentos. –Lo sé, creo que sigo sin ser de tu agrado –dijo con resignación, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro –Pero soy la esposa de tu primo y creo que por lo menos tenemos que llevarnos bien –

¿Nos vamos? –preguntó seriamente, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida, sin ver la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de la mujer, quien lo siguió en silencio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La llamada que había recibido momentos atrás le dejó desconcertado, dos agentes de su distrito habían descubierto un cadáver, y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a verlos o atender esa clase de casos, lo que había llamado su atención era una característica en particular, la palma de las manos del cadáver estaban marcadas con una figura de un pentagrama, además de ello los rasgos y fisionomía de la víctima le resultaban familiares. Situación que le hizo erizar la piel

¿Será posible? –se preguntó desconcertado mientras caminaba hacia la salida, poniéndose su saco al andar. Vestía un traje formal color azul marino y zapatos oscuros, su largo cabello platinado estaba sujeto con un discreto listón delgado. Su rostro mostraba confusión

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo que sus ojos vieron frente a él le mostraron una horrible imagen que jamás iba a poder olvidar, algo que sin duda le marcaría de por vida. Su pequeña hermana lloraba junto a un cuerpo, era el de una chica, alguien a quien él amaba, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y había sangre por todos lados, el rostro casi irreconocible. La niña sostenía la inerte mano izquierda, cuya palma tenía marcada en la piel un pentagrama, su cara y ropa también estaban cubiertos de sangre. Sus ojos se distorsionaron de la impresión, dilatándole las pupilas, reprimió un grito en su garganta, permaneciendo inmóvil…

¥-¥-¥ Fin del Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

Inspector Peacecraft –le llamó una voz de mujer, sacándole del trance en el que había entrado, las personas en los cubículos miraban atentamente. Él volteó enseguida, volviendo al presente, la chica a su lado le sonrió – ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó de forma amable aunque estaba desconcertada

Sí, no te preocupes –le respondió también amablemente y enseguida continuó su andar, la mujer lo miró unos momentos y suspiró

Siempre en la luna –dijo con resignación, sonriendo después. Cuando dejó de estar la figura de su jefe a su alcance dio la espalda y regresó a su oficina tranquilamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La campana del Instituto San Gabriel sonó a las 11 AM en punto, indicándoles a los alumnos que era la hora del almuerzo. Como era de esperarse las puertas de las aulas se abrieron, mirándose salir a cientos de alumnos que se dirigían al gran comedor donde se les proporcionaba el alimento. Entre esos alumnos se encontraba una linda chica de cabellera larga y castaña clara, ojos color verde, vistiendo el uniforme impuesto por la dirección: una falda blanca a la altura de los tobillos, blusa blanca con moño en el pecho y manga corta; y encima una especie de saco color rosa de manga larga y cuello abierto color negro, zapatillas negras y calcetas cortas color blanco. Conversaba con dos chicas que caminaban a su lado, una de ellas una chica de cabello corto color azul oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, vistiendo también el uniforme de la escuela. La otra chica a diferencia de las otras dos que tenían rasgos occidentales, posee rasgos orientales, ojos rasgados, cabello negro lacio a la altura de los hombros y piel pálida, portando también el uniforme de la escuela. Las tres chicas llegan al comedor y se forman para recibir sus alimentos, después de que han escogido lo que comerán buscan una de las mesas para sentarse, encontrando una adecuada no muy lejos de la puerta. Pero poco antes de sentarse ven como tres charolas se posan sobre ésta mesa antes de que las tres pudieran poner las suyas

Muy mal chicas, llegamos primero –se escuchó una voz arrogante, proveniente de una chica bastante llamativa, una joven de expresión burlesca que les miraba altaneramente, rubia de cabello largo, cejas pobladas y ojos de color azul oscuro –Váyanse a otro lugar –continuó antes de sentarse frente a su charola

Así es chicas, esfúmense –dijo otra de las chicas. Cabello rubio oscuro abajo de los hombros y ondulado; ojos cafés. Sonreía tontamente

Middie tiene razón, aquí estorban –secundó la tercera de ellas, muy bonita también, cabello rubio cenizo, un poco más largo que su predecesora y un poco ondulado

Sylvia, Middie, no se molesten, quizás no entiendan si quiera lo que están diciendo, no todos los animales pueden entender a los humanos –volvió a hablar la primera de ellas, quien parecía ser la líder. Del otro grupo, la chica de cabello corto oscuro intentó replicar la absurda palabrería de las chicas, pero su amiga la detuvo, colocándole una mano en el hombro, la chica volteó hacia ella, observándole negar con la cabeza

Pero Relena... –quiso reclamar pero fue interrumpida

Vámonos, no vale la pena –contestó en tono amable, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien no pareció del todo contenta, solo respingó y les dio la espalda a las tres chicas, quienes comenzaron a reír divertidas

¿Por qué te dejas que digan tonterías? –preguntó molesta, apretando las manos sobre la charola con su comida

No vamos a caer en provocaciones –contestó tranquilamente. Encontraron otra mesa y se sentaron en ella, junto a dos chicos que comían juntos, uno frente al otro

Tu siempre tan pacifista –comentó en tono sarcástico, causando una risa divertida en la otra chica. Meilan está de acuerdo ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la chica de rasgos orientales, quien afirmó moviendo la cabeza

¿Discusión entre chicas? –cuestionó uno de los chicos con quien compartían mesa, las chicas voltearon con cara de seriedad

Para nada –respondió Meilan, sonriéndole al chico que les había interrumpido. Guapo, de cabello corto color rubio

Espero sea cierto –contestó amablemente

Es bueno que no les sigan el juego –dijo el otro chico en la mesa. También guapo, de cabello castaño corto, con un peculiar corte que le cubría el rostro en una parte

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, esas chicas me frustran –comentó molesta, mirando hacia aquella mesa, quedándose callada por completo al ver al chico que le gustaba sentarse en aquella, un chico no menos guapo que los sentados junto a ella y sus amigas, solo que él poseía un encanto especial, su sola sonrisa era capaz de llamar su atención en segundos, haciéndole entrar en un mundo de ensueño. Sus ojos color amatista eran su perdición y ese cabello largo amarrado en una trenza era digno de envidiarse, sin duda aquel chico era realmente guapo y ella estaba loca por él. Suspiró resignada, volviendo la cabeza a la mesa y agachando la mirada

No entiendo que le ve –dijo Meilan en tono de indignación, el chico que le gustaba a Hilde era novio de Sylvia y en esos momentos se sonreían como tontos

Porque es bonita, en cambio yo… –explicó tristemente, pero antes que dijera algo más fue interrumpida por Relena

No digas eso, eres bonita –le animó con decisión, arrancándole una sonrisa

Además ¿para qué quieres un pesado? –preguntó Meilan también molesta

¡Él no es pesado! –le defendió con firmeza. Volvió de nuevo su mirada a la mesa y observó a otro chico sentarse junto a sus Némesis. También guapo, de cabello azabache y lacio, cortado casi a los hombros. –Ese si es un pesado –dijo con tono despectivo, provocando la mirada adusta de su amiga

Ni a quien le importe ese –se defendió con enojo, cruzándose de brazos, Relena observó a sus dos amigas y decidió intervenir

Vamos chicas, no nos peleemos nosotras ¿si? –su tono amable y tranquilo logró que sus amigas ablandaran sus miradas. Las tres oyeron unos aplausos y voltearon hacia los chicos en la mesa, el rubio sonreía amable mientras aplaudía

Admirable señorita Relena –dijo convencido, provocando que la chica se sonrojara por completo

Nada de eso –se disculpó bastante apenada. Los cinco presentes comenzaron a reír llamando la atención de la mesa donde las chicas habían sido exiliadas, el chico de larga cabellera miró fijamente hacia aquella dirección, no pasando por alto una linda sonrisa que una de las tres chicas mostraba, agudizó la mirada y sonrió también

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Martes 29 de Enero, año presente_

_12:27 a.m._

Al llegar a la escena del crimen se sorprendió al encontrarse con el mismo cuadro de días atrás, una chica en su adolescencia, hermosa, cabello castaño claro; asesinada y con signos de tortura, se procedería a investigar si hubo abuso sexual, de momento no era posible saberlo aunque por el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo y sus ropas podía suponerse que sí, Milliardo se sintió un poco mareado, imposible no ser presa de sus recuerdos, aunque estaba acostumbrado a casos de ese tipo no podía evitar perder su objetividad, años atrás su prometida fue brutalmente asesinada ante los ojos de su pequeña hermana, quien ya no recordaba nada de aquel suceso

¿Tiene la maldita marca? –Cuestionó a uno de los expertos que preparaba el cuerpo para que se lo llevaran a hacer una autopsia, el aludido volteó a verlo mientras tomaba una de las delicadas manos inertes de la jovencita, mostrándole la famosa marca del pentagrama – Maldita sea ¿habrá vuelto? –se preguntó bastante desconcertado, las similitudes con el asesino de su prometida eran muy parecidas, crímenes crueles y violentos, mujeres entre 16 y 21 años, de mediana estatura, rostro lindo y fresco, entre otras características, vamos, que él no era Psicólogo, Psiquiatra mucho menos, pero como detective pudo ver varios asesinatos de éste tipo cuando solo era un aprendiz, no hacía falta ser experto de la mente para saber que estaban ante un asesino serial, quizás el mismo de hace años, después de todo nunca se encontró su paradero, ni vivo ni muerto

No puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta hasta no tener los resultados de la autopsia, pero éste cuerpo no tiene más de 3 días en descomposición –dijo el hombre que revisaba el cadáver – El que encontramos el lunes según los resultados tenía 9 días, es el tiempo aproximado que usaba el otro asesino para matar, cada víctima entre 11 y 15 días, es casi impredecible, no sabemos cuándo volverá atacar –explicó el hombre junto al cadáver de la chica

Gracias Otto, estaremos en contacto, necesito hacer una llamada, ya vuelvo –se alejó de la horrible y sangrienta escena y marcó un número, poco tardó en responder la persona del otro lado, una voz fina y educada le saludó con emoción

Viejo amigo Milliardo –dijo de forma pomposa – Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti –

Treize, está de vuelta –informó de forma lúgubre, del otro lado la persona que antes sonreía ampliamente dejó caer la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos, su esposa, la señora Une lo miró sorprendida, eran pocas las veces que se podía ver aquel rostro de desconcierto en su mirada. El asesino volvía, justo cuando esa persona también regresaba, demasiada coincidencia para él, pero no se lo mencionó a su amigo - ¿Sigues ahí? –

Sí, me tomaste por sorpresa –respondió agitado

No te escuchas bien –comentó seriamente, algo había pasado que tenía a su amigo así, no solamente la noticia que acababa de darle – Como sea, es mejor que protejas muy bien a Mariemaia ¿entendiste? –

No es su rango –contestó, convencido

Lo sé, no tiene el perfil que busca el asesino de antes, pero no puedes arriesgarte ¿entiendes? No sabemos si pueda cambiar ahora, que amplíe su búsqueda, Treize, es tu hija

Sí, no tienes que recordármelo, sé que es mi hija, lleva mi apellido ¿no? –preguntó enojado, como si fuera una carga protegerla

Lleva tu apellido, pero eso no te hace buen padre. Yo solo quise advertirte ¿de acuerdo? -un silencio entre ambos

De acuerdo, muchas gracias –de nuevo el silencio, Milliardo abrió la boca para despedirse pero su amigo habló de nuevo – Amigo –

Dime –respondió el de cabello largo

¿Qué harías si Heero volviera? –inquirió con saña, sabía que no era jugar limpio, que no debía hacerle eso a su amigo, pero Treize era un hombre cruel

¡Quiero a tu primo lejos de mi hermana! Es todo lo que puedo decirte –contestó enojado, pero más que eso nervioso, colgando el teléfono después, pensando que había sido un error llamar a su supuesto amigo, era tan egoísta que no le importaba dañarlo de esa forma. Del otro lado Treize sonrió, colgando después el teléfono, su esposa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo en complicidad

Adivino, era Milliardo –comentó con media sonrisa sardónica, él asintió - ¿Qué quería? ¿Preguntó por nuestro Heerito? –su marido negó

El asesino volvió –respondió nervioso, Lady Une abrió amplio los ojos

¿Qué? Pero… -estaba muy confundida, no sabía que decir

¿Te das cuenta? Heero regresó también, nunca me dijo que era ese asunto urgente que tenía que resolver, él odia ésta ciudad, lo sabes –su esposa estuvo de acuerdo, asintió – Es muy extraño que haya regresado –completó

Debemos tenerlo vigilado, lo odio tanto –dijo de forma nerviosa, como si quisiera desaparecerlo de su vida, Treize estaba de acuerdo, también odiaba a su primo, cuando su tía y su tío murieron él se hizo cargo de él desde pequeño

Milliardo me dijo que cuide bien de Mariemaia ¿tú que opinas? –preguntó mirándola fijamente

Esa mocosa… -pensó enojada, odiaba a la hija del primer matrimonio de Treize, si por ella fuera la mandaba a estudiar lejos – Creo que debemos reconsiderar mandarla al extranjero –comentó con sarna, quería deshacerse de ella desde hace tiempo

Creo que sí, después de todo solo nos estorba –reafirmó con una amplia sonrisa, ella estuvo muy contenta de escucharlo apoyarla y se tiró en sus brazos, besándose los dos sobre ese sillón, sin importarles si alguien pudiera entrar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mañana de ese miércoles el cielo se nubló, amenazaba con llover. Relena llegó al Instituto San Gabriel en su ya conocida por todos limusina color rosita, bajó del auto junto a Meilan, la chica de rasgos orientales vivía muy cerca de ahí, ella también tenía auto personal de lujo y chofer, pero cuando escuchó la propuesta de su mejor amiga de irse todos los días con ella a la escuela se enamoró de la idea, se conocían desde hace muchos años, incluso antes de entrar al Instituto, ya dentro habían conocido a Hilde y las tres comenzaron una bonita amistad

Espero que no llueva –comentó la más chaparrita de las dos mientras caminaban, la rubia que iba a su lado fijó su mirada al cielo y por unos instantes se perdió en la inmensidad de las nubes, en aquel majestuoso cuadro que trajo un recuerdo a su mente

¥-¥-¥ Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

Corría por las calles apresurada, su hermano le había advertido que no llegara tarde a casa, sobre todo por aquel temporal de inusuales lluvias, pero ella había desobedecido y estaba preocupada, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta, estaba muy nublado y a lo lejos podía ver destellos distantes de nubes cargadas de electricidad. Tenía miedo de los relámpagos, le recordaban a las noches cuando despertaba asustada y llamaba a su difunta madre, a la que apenas lograba recordar pues murió cuando apenas tenía 5 años, junto con su padre, ambos en un terrible accidente, luego ella fue adoptada por el matrimonio Darlian porque su hermano mayor no podía hacerse cargo de ella a esa edad

Milliardo va a matarme –pensaba angustiada mientras aceleraba el ritmo, de repente tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, exclamó un grito de dolor y apenas pudo levantarse cuando el agua cayó copiosamente, lastimada, asustada y mojada comenzó a gimotear, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía por qué. Se sujetó las rodillas con fuerza y en lugar de buscar un lugar se quedó ahí, sentada en el suelo, sintiendo la lluvia sobre la cabeza; sin embargo al cabo de unos momentos dejó de sentir las fuertes gotas, alguien estaba frente a ella, se dio cuenta también por unos zapatos negros, así que levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio a él, un chico de aproximadamente su edad, sostenía un paraguas y la había cubierto totalmente a ella, comenzando a mojarse él, Relena se quedó prendada de aquella figura, el chico era guapo, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, bastante delgado, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el semblante de seriedad, tenía la mirada de un adulto a pesar de la edad que aparentaba. El chico volteó hacia abajo y con la mano que no sostenía el paraguas la dirigió hacia ella, enseguida la tomó entre la suya y en breves segundos se encontraba de pie, frente a él, sintió las mejillas arder, ese encuentro era como en las películas románticas, la diferencia es que ese chico de romántico no tenía nada. Relena sonrió

Camina, pescarás una pulmonía –dijo en tono seco y comenzó a avanzar, ella le siguió, ambos cabían en el paraguas, pero él lo tenía más inclinado hacia ella, para evitar que se mojara más. Ella no supo a dónde iban, pero sintió que podía confiar en él así que lo siguió, llegaron hasta una casa, grande, era obvio que de buena familia, en la placa de la entrada pudo leer "Familia Khushrenada" Relena conocía el apellido, después de todo las personas con mucho dinero terminan conociéndose entre sí – Entra – indicó él cuando abrió la puerta, no había dejado de llover un solo momento, ella lo dudó un poco pero entró. Aquella no era una casa grande, era una Mansión, había mucha gente rica en la ciudad, pero muy pocos de la realeza, aquella enorme casa solo se comparaba con la de la familia Peacecraft, sonrió emocionada, los muebles eran de excelente buen gusto

Pero mira nomás como llegan –se escuchó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos, Relena miró en esa dirección y vio a una mujer joven, sobrepasaba si acaso los 20, era muy bonita y estaba embarazada de al menos 7 meses. Se acercó hasta ellos – Deben cambiar esas ropas Heero, no queremos que te nos enfermes –dijo con amabilidad, tocándole una mejilla, luego se giró hacia Relena – Tú vienes conmigo, los chicos no pueden ver a las chicas cambiarse –comentó tras una risita burlona – Perdona, mi nombre es Leia Barton, esposa del señor de la casa, Treize, mucho gusto –saludó amablemente

El gusto es completamente mío señora –respondió con tanta educación que resultaba bastante mona, Leia sonrió conmovida

Pero que educada eres –la miró fijamente unos momentos - ¿Te conozco de algún lado? –

Tal vez, soy Relena Peacecraft, para servirle –hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella y le sonrió, Heero miró a la chica fijamente, no había cambiado nada

Con razón, eres la hermanita de Milliardo –comentó emocionada, luego le dio un leve abrazo – Perdón, la última vez que te vi eras tan pequeña, tu hermano sufrió mucho cuando los separaron, ahora veo que están juntos otra vez, que felicidad –exclamó con sinceridad

Sí, mi hermano me llevó a su casa por fin, vivimos solos desde hace 2 años –explicó con un poco de tristeza, Leia conocía la historia de Milliardo y su difunta futura prometida, sabía que aquella chica había presenciado el asesinato, así que no mencionó nada

Bueno, vamos a que te quites eso, creo que te quedará algo de la ropa que tengo –dijo amablemente, sujetándola del hombro, la chica asintió y la siguió unos pasos, luego recordó que no había preguntado el nombre del chico y se regresó, Leia la esperaba en ese mismo lugar, entonces Relena llegó hasta Heero y extendió la mano hacia él

Muchas gracias por todo ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó amablemente, sonriendo, sin darse cuenta que su pregunta lastimó enormemente al chico, a pesar de su expresión. Leia miró hacia ellos y su rostro cambió a uno de desconcierto, luego miró con tristeza la escena, era cierto lo que había escuchado de labios de su esposo, Relena tenía muchos de sus recuerdos reprimidos debido a lo que presenció, incluido él, Heero Yuy, el chico que le salvó la vida hace apenas unos años atrás

¥-¥-¥ Fin del Recuerdo ¥-¥-¥

La Tierra llamando a Relena –canturreó la chica de rasgos orientales hacia su amiga, quien miraba fijamente el cielo, absorta en sus recuerdos - ¡Relena! Reacciona –la llamó de nuevo y ahora su amiga escuchó, avergonzada, así que volteó a verla

Perdóname, solo recordaba…

A Heero… -comentó con tristeza Meilan, mirando preocupada a su amiga, Relena no lo pudo ocultar, tan solo asintió un poco – No te hace bien hacerte daño, él se fue sin decirte nada, sus motivos debió tener, pero igual fue una canallada, irse así, como si nada, ni siquiera te avisó, nunca llamó, ya no pienses en él, por favor –se acercó y le agarró una mano, mirándola a los ojos

Lo intento, de verdad, pero es muy difícil –respondió con el corazón inquieto – Ya no quiero hablar de él, vayamos a clase – sugirió tratando de parecer tranquila, pero su corazón se agitaba cada vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, cada vez que recordaba esos ojos, que doloroso que a su mente llegara el recuerdo del calor de sus labios, aquellos que le robaron su primer beso, ahora solo era espuma, recuerdos nada más

Vamos –la chica soltó su mano y caminaron hacia el interior del elegante Instituto mientras las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, aquel día llovió durante horas, el cielo era tan gris como el ánimo de Relena en esos momentos, con los recuerdos de su primer y único amor rondando por su mente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, como siempre, encontrar lugar sin toparse con los pesados de la escuela resultó ser toda una Odisea, sin embargo desde aquel incidente Quatre, el chico rubio y amable les comenzó a guardar un lugar, él siempre era neutral, trataba bien a todo mundo, igual que Trowa, su amigo de toda la vida, aunque el más alto era más serio y reservado que su amigo rubio. De nuevo Hilde miraba de tanto en tanto a la mesa de Dorothy y las otras arpías, no podía apartar su mirada de Duo, en verdad que amaba a ese chico, no solo por guapo, sino por su carisma, aunque estando con aquella tríada de locas resultaba igual de pesado que ellas, lo único malo que tenía el chico, el único defecto que Hilde veía en él es que era un mujeriego, Duo Maxwell era el Rey de los canallas, guapo hasta la médula, pero un conquistador nato, era capaz de coquetear con una chica estando su novia junto a él, aquello resultaba desagradable, pero incluso con ese defecto lo amaba, su sueño era ser su novia, tomarse de las manos, besarse como un par de enamorados, suspiraba solo de pensarlo

Aterriza ya –dijo molesta Meilan, odiaba ver a su amiga sufrir por un patán como Duo, aunque ella misma amaba a un patán, pero era demasiado ruda como para admitirlo

Déjame, por soñar no se paga –contestó enojada, no le gustaba que su amiga siempre la reprendiera, como si no supiera que ella estaba enamorada de Wufei Chang, un patán igual o peor que Duo, solo que Meilan era orgullosa como para admitirlo, sobre todo porque ese chico era su prometido. Las familias de Meilan y Wufei se conocían desde hace décadas, era costumbre que al menos un varón y una mujer de cada familia haya contraído matrimonio, así, un tío de Meilan estaba casado con una tía de Wufei, un tío abuelo de Meilan estaba casado con la abuela de Wufei y así sucesivamente en la escala del árbol genealógico, en ésta generación les había tocado a ellos, estaban destinados a ser marido y mujer cuando alcanzaran los 22 años de edad, aún faltaban un par de años, así que Wufei hacía de su vida lo que le daba la gana, también era un conquistador, solo que él gustaba de seducir mujeres mayores, eran su especialidad

Solo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, a los chicos como Duo les gustan las zorras facilotas, no chicas lindas y buenas como tú –explicó con menos enojo, se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo por la espalda, Hilde sonrió

Gracias amiga –así hicieron las pases, Relena sonrió contenta, odiaba ver a sus amigas pelear, cosa que sucedía cada cinco minutos, aunque ese también era signo de que se querían mucho, eran capaces de decirse las cosas como las pensaban y de frente, no como las arpías de la otra mesa, entre ellas se echaban flores pero a sus espaldas se criticaban unas a otras

Hablando de seres con poca inteligencia –comentó Dorothy con malicia cuando ella y sus amigas pasaron al lado de la mesa, las otras dos se rieron, Meilan trató de contenerse luego de mirar a los ojos de Relena – Para que me molesto si no hablan nuestro idioma –complementó de forma venenosa, luego miró hacia el chico rubio que estaba en la esquina de la mesa y sonrió, acercándose a él – Hola Quatre –lo llamó cariñosamente, a Dorothy le gustaba mucho Quatre, no solo era lindo, sino que además era un Raberba Winner, o sea parte de una de las familias más acaudaladas de la ciudad, descendiente de Sultanes Árabes, dueños de numerosos negocios en el mundo y dueños también de muchos pozos petroleros en diferentes países, es lo que más le gustaba de él, el dinero, además de verlo frágil y débil según ella, un muy buen partido para contraer matrimonio, bastante manipulable

Hola señorita Catalonia –respondió amablemente, la chica no era de su agrado, pero Quatre era amable con todo el mundo, así que no tuvo problema en saludarla

En unas semanas cumpliré años, recibirás invitación a mí fiesta –dijo con coquetería, mirándolo fijamente, luego miró hacia el chico enfrente – También usted joven Barton –completó con pomposidad, lanzando hacia su amiga Middie una mirada cómplice, la chica sonrió ampliamente, seguía enamorada de Trowa, quien hace apenas unos meses atrás rompió con ella porque había dejado de amarla – Vámonos chicas –dijo a sus amigas sin esperar respuesta de ambos chicos y ellas avanzaron, Middie lanzó una mirada coqueta hacia Trowa, pero él tan solo la miró unos momentos, cuando las chicas se fueron Quatre suspiró aliviado

Espero que realmente no me invite –dijo con sinceridad – No la odio pero no me agrada, ella es muy grosera con ustedes –comentó con un poco de enojo, sus compañeros de mesa le sonrieron con amabilidad, estaban agradecidos

Yo sigo sin entender como fuiste novio de Middie por casi 4 años –observó Hilde con fastidio, mirando hacia Trowa, pero él estaba muy callado, todos guardaron silencio, esperando a ver si el chico respondía. El castaño bebió de su jugo y luego miró hacia la chica que le había preguntado

La quise mucho, estaba muy enamorado –comenzó a platicar, llamando su atención, Trowa no era precisamente de los que conversaban, menos para contar su historia, la cual solo la conocía Quatre – Nos conocimos en la primaria, somos casi vecinos, íbamos al mismo club de tenis, cuando crecimos comenzamos a gustarnos y poco después le pedí que saliera conmigo, ella no era así, cambió cuando entró a éste instituto, cuando hizo amistad con Dorothy, ahora es como ella y la otra, poco a poco fue matando mi amor por ella, incluso perdimos la amistad de nuestra niñez –narró sin pausas, mirando a todos los de la mesa, aunque pudieron notar aflicción en sus palabras

Lo lamento mucho Trowa –dijo con sinceridad Relena, él la miró y sonrió amablemente, asintiendo después, Quatre lo observó fijamente y luego inclinó su cabeza, como pensando, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero su amigo miraba a Relena con un cariño especial, una idea loca pasó por su mente ¿su amigo estaba enamorado de nuevo? Solo lo vio enamorado una vez en su vida y fue al lado de Middie, sería una bendición si Trowa se enamorara de Relena, la chica no tenía novio, era linda, inteligente y muy amable con todos, sin duda sería una excelente pareja para Trowa. Sonrió emocionado

Bueno, será mejor si comenzamos a despejarnos –recomendó Hilde, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron de pie, cuando la chica de cabello corto agarró su charola y se giró no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba a su lado, así que le golpeó con la bandeja y sus platos y el vaso con la sobra de su bebida cayeron al suelo, manchando unos finos zapatos, asustada miró y luego levantó la mirada, para su desafortunada sorpresa esa persona era Duo, ella acababa de verter sobrantes de comida sobre los finos zapatos de Duo Maxwell, todo su rostro ardió de vergüenza, el trenzado miró el desastre y se alarmó, miró luego a Hilde con enojo

¿Por qué no te fijas? Estos zapatos son carísimos ¿Cómo piensas pagármelos? Dudo que una becada como tú tenga el dinero suficiente –dijo groseramente, sin importarle la mirada de angustia de Hilde, ella no era de familia rica, estaba ahí gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y gracias a una carta de recomendación redactada por el hermano de Relena es que le concedieron una beca para pagarle el 90% de sus estudios, el otro 10% lo pagaba de su sueldo como mesera en un lujoso Restaurante de la ciudad. Meilan que había escuchado las groseras palabras de Duo estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero Relena lo evitó, con ayuda de Quatre quitó a la chica de en medio para no armar un escándalo y ella se acercó a Duo, mirándolo fijamente

Si te preocupan más un par de zapatos por encima del autoestima de una chica entonces no mereces ser llamado hombre –dijo de forma directa pero usando un tono de voz educado, Duo no esperaba aquella respuesta y se sonrojó enormemente, quedándose mudo unos instantes – Por favor discúlpate con mi amiga –pidió en tono más amable, sonriéndole, pero el trenzado había sido humillado y ésa se la pagaban de algún modo. Sonrió burlonamente

Perdone usted señorita, fui muy pedante –se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente, pero Hilde lo sintió sincero, estaba muy emocionada, Meilan en cambio lo miraba con resentimiento, no le creía nada, Relena tampoco le creyó pero lo ignoró, no quería generar más conflictos – No es necesario pagarlos, con permiso –hizo una reverencia fingida hacia Hilde, se burlaba de ella, pero luego miró hacia Relena, si antes le gustaba ahora más, que chica tan interesante, siendo tan de buena familia y una chica hermosa ¿Cómo era posible que se juntara con los perdedores de la escuela? Incluidos ese ridículo de Quatre y el aburrido de Trowa, al trenzado no le caían nada bien esos dos, a diferencia de sus "amigas" que los consideraban interesantes por sus apellidos y su dinero

Vámonos –se acercó a él su amigo, Wufei, había visto la escena de lejos y se había acercado para llevarse a Duo, su prometida lo miró también con recelo, que idiota era, lo odiaba, era un pesado, y sin embargo lo amaba, se sentía una tonta – Va siendo hora que hagas nuevas amistades Meilan, la señorita Peacecraft está bien, pero ésta tonta pobretona me parece muy insignificante para nuestro círculo social –dijo con pedantería, un completo idiota, Meilan se indignó tanto que se acercó para abofetearlo, pero él le agarró la mano y la apartó, sonrió con cinismo – Cuando nos casemos te llevaré a una escuela de perros, quizás ahí aprendas modales –comentó con burla, sonriendo cínicamente, pero su prometida se indignó aún más

¡Idiota! –dolida por aquellas crueles palabras se fue corriendo, Relena abrió amplio los ojos, preocupada mientras la veía huir, luego miró hacia Wufei, éste sonreía con triunfo y Duo evitaba soltar una carcajada

Eres tan poco educado, deberías sentirte avergonzado –regañó molesta pero con el tono de voz moderado, luego fue en busca de su amiga

¡Va! –gruñó el pelinegro, miró hacia Duo y con la mirada le indicó que se fueran, ese par se fueron de ahí, dejando a Hilde con Quatre y Trowa, éste último miraba con demasiado enojo a esos dos que se marchaban, él era tranquilo, pero detestaba que les personas fueran tan crueles

No te sientas mal Hilde, eres una de las mejores alumnas del Instituto, tienes tu lugar asegurado en cualquier Universidad –animó Quatre con una sonrisa de hermandad – Ellos tienen envidia, no saben lo que es trabajar para ganar el dinero, yo te admiro de verdad –terminó de decir amablemente, a ella se le enrojecieron los ojos

Gracias Quatre –dijo amablemente, Trowa también se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro

Además eres muy bonita –animó también el más alto, haciéndola sonrojar, Quatre asintió también, emocionado

Muy bonita –concordó con su amigo y entonces Hilde se sintió mejor, si no fuera por sus dos amigas y ahora ellos dos, seguramente su estancia en una escuela de ricos pretensiosos habría sido un infierno

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando terminaron las clases regresó a casa de inmediato, llevaron a Meilan hasta su casa y luego fueron directo a la suya, al llegar Relena vio confundida como había muchos autos negros blindados estacionados en su Mansión, al entrar encontró en el recibidor a su hermano, rodeado de varias personas, parecían agentes o guardaespaldas, no lo supo bien. Al verla Milliardo sonrió, acercándose a ella, la sujetó de los hombros y la llevó hasta donde estaba él antes

Ella es Relena Peacecraft, mi hermanita, a partir de ahora quiero la mejor seguridad para ella ¿me entendieron? –preguntó hacia el grupo de hombres que había reunido, la chica se sorprendió bastante de aquello y miró hacia Peigan, su actual chofer y protector, pero éste se encogió de hombros, no sabía que estaba pasando

Hermano ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundida

Han comenzado una serie de asesinatos en la ciudad, las víctimas son jóvenes con varias de tus características, no quiero exponerte –explicó sin tanto detalle, ella frunció las cejas un poco molesta, cruzándose de brazos lo observó - ¿Qué sucede Relena?

Eres inspector de la policía y debido a asesinatos en la ciudad pones mucha seguridad para mí que soy tu hermana ¿pero qué me dices de las demás jóvenes? No soy la única que tiene características como las que tengo ¿No te parece injusto? ¿Cómo me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que estoy sobreprotegida y ellas no? –cuestionó con sensibilidad, su hermano ya lo veía venir, suspiró cansado, aunque también estaba conmovido

Relena, toda ésta seguridad es privada, te la estoy pagando como hermano, con nuestro dinero, no con dinero de la policía ¿de acuerdo? Además si tengo mucha gente patrullando en lugares estratégicos, hemos doblado la seguridad, no te preocupes –consoló enseguida, haciéndola sentir un poco más tranquila, aunque igual pensó que estaba siendo sobreprotector con ella

Está bien hermano –dijo con amabilidad, se acercó y le besó la mejilla – Estaré en mi habitación, tengo mucha tarea –informó después, él asintió

A partir de hoy no saldrás sola –sentenció con firmeza, ella asintió cansinamente, debía obedecer a su hermano, así que resignada se fue a su habitación, Milliardo suspiró una vez que ella se fue, luego se dirigió a Peigan – Tengo un presentimiento –dijo al anciano

¿Cuál señor? –preguntó interesado

No sé, no dejo de pensar en ese muchachito, Heero Yuy, siento que su fantasma está cerca, no sé por qué –explicó enseguida, intrigado

Para su tranquilidad, no lo he visto de nuevo, debe seguir muy lejos de aquí –consoló el hombre al de cabello platinado, Milliardo sonrió con mayor tranquilidad

Gracias… Aunque Relena tenga toda ésta seguridad, tú sigues siendo mis ojos y oídos con ella Peigan, te lo suplico –pidió con amabilidad, como si no fuera un empleado, sino un amigo, el anciano afirmó con una sonrisa

No tiene ni que pedirlo, Relena es muy importante para mí señor –afirmó contento, luego se marchó de ahí, Milliardo sonrió más tranquilamente, su presentimiento no desaparecía pero al menos sabía que Relena estaba segura ahora, no volvería a dejarla sola, no cometería los mismos errores de años atrás, debía protegerla aunque en eso se le fuera la vida

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: Gracias por seguir leyendo, son muy lindos sus comentarios, espero me sigan dando sus opiniones, se aceptan consejos je je


End file.
